


THE 5(fan fiction of THE 100)

by ZeeFanGurl35 (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Secret Child, Secret Siblings, Surprises, The Ark Station, spacekru, still alive father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ZeeFanGurl35
Summary: "Hey Raven,""Yes Bellamy?""Where's Monty?""He went to check out the rest of the ark to see if anyone left supplies behind,""Okay,"5 MINUTES LATER"GUYS!" Monty yells sort of panicked,"What's wrong Monty?" Raven asked"We're not alone,"





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PEOPLES THAT ARE READING THIS!! This the first fic that I will write and i hope that you all like it. This is just a crazy idea that has been playing out in my head for a while now, and i just could not not write it. Today , i will start to write but for today i think this is all you will be hearing for me.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE 100
> 
> There are only 7 characters that i did make up in my head:
> 
> Bethany Ray Rachel Calvin James Zane Taylor Linch
> 
> ( i will not mention any of the last names yet except for Taylor Linch)
> 
> -For now this is goodbyessss  
> (this also on Wattpad and FanFiction.net)

BETHANY POV

Three years ago,100 delinquents were sent down to earth to see if it was survivable. once the news that it was survivable was out to the citizens of the Ark, they were told to pack-up some of their things to go down to earth. Every one went down to earth for a second chance... well, not everyone. Six of us were left up in space to practically die. 

3 YEARS AGO

A few months after everyone else went down to Earth, the planet was going from green, blue, maybe a little brown to full on orange in some places. Grandpa seems to know what is going on since he is rushing to get supplies into one part of the Ark. I just don't understand why after all these months he is rushing. and then i see why he must be doing this. there is a spaceship heading towards us... from Earth and the rest of the Earth is now going completely orange.

Before it completely gets here, I'm being dragged away by James and put in a room with Ray and Rachel, the twins,Calvin and James is told to stay there. when my grandpa comes back, he shuts the door and turns off the lights.

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR

BELLAMY POV

I'm looking outside the window, looking at the Earth soaked in radiation. I left her... i left Clarke to die down there. i didn't even get to say goodbye. Raven just left a couple of minutes ago. Raven comes back and we stand in silence.

"Hey Raven,"

"Yea Bellamy?"

"Where's Monty?"

" He went to check out the rest of the Ark to see if anyone left supplies behind,"

"Okay,"

5 MINUTES LATER

"GUYS!"Monty yells a little panicked.

"What's wrong Monty?" Raven asks him.

"We're not alone,"

"What do you mean by we're not alone?" I ask.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

BELLAMY POV

"Monty....what do you mean...we are not alone?"I ask Monty.

"Well, what else is that supposed to mean,"

"Monty...just...say...what...you...mean...already,"I tell him getting impatient.

"There are other people here, out in space, in the Ark. I'm guessing; they were left behind. When I went to check the rest of the Ark, a man was closing one of the sections, which is also one of the smallest sections on the Ark. I also hear voices...."

"Monty, the Ark is not haunted," Murphy tells him.

"Will you just let me finish Murphy,"Murphy nods. "I heard kids talking. A little girl was asking him what was going on. They left kids here. I tried to open the door, but its locked from the inside. And if I try to hack into the system and try to unlock it...if they put a protective wall on it...it'll fry the computer.

"Well, I guess that we will try to open that door manually then."

BETHANY POV

FIVE YEARS LATER

We have been stuck on this section of the Ark for five years, and I want to get out. I mean I get it, I'm 12 years old, but it's been years since I have been outside and I want to go to the window to see if the Earth is still orange. Grandpa says that the people that came up to the Ark are bad people, but I don't think so. I'm going to try to sneak out and see if they are really dangerous people or not.

Out here, in space, its grandpa, Ray and Rachel Reyes (the twins), Calvin Griffin, James Murphy and me, Bethany Blake. We were left up here in space because the chancellor probably didn't think we were worth given a second chance like the others.Now I need to do and see if I can sneak out of here, I want to look at earth again, even if I have never seen it in person.

"Hey guys, can I ask you all for a favor?" I ask the others.

"depends on what kind of favor that would be," Griffin responds

" I need you guys to help me sneak out, can you guys help me?"

"OH HELL NO, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!!!" they all scream at me altogether.

"please, guys this is very important to me?"

"do you have any idea of how dangerous that could be? B, you know better than to ask us to help you risk your life to be able to see what is beyond those doors again. You know what Mr. Blake said, the people that came here are dangerous .Please don't make us make that decision to help you risk your life," James responds.

"well is you guys aren't going to help me, then I'll just do it by myself. it's your choice,"

"fine, we'll help you. But we have to wait until Mr. Blake is asleep. Because if he finds out that you sneaked out and that we helped you, we might as well float ourselves. You got that?" Rachel tells me{she's a little scary sometimes}.

"YES YES OH MY GOD! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!I promise I will wait till he falls asleep,"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Bellamy hear footsteps just don't know where they are coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that probably know one read this but if you do, thank you and I know that this may be weird and not interesting at all but this is my first fic and I have no clue of what I'm doing.

RAVEN POV

"Do you think we will ever open this door in time?" Bellamy asks one day when we are watching the wall that stands between us and whoever was already here when we came up.  
"I don't know Bellamy, but we have one year. One year and if we don't get this door open, they will stay up here and die when they run out of oxygen, IF they are still alive,"I respond.  
Ever since we got up here, Bellamy was either locked up inside of Clarke's old prison cell, talking to us (minimal but it's better than nothing), or standing quiet staring at the metal wall. Four years ago, he got drunk and told us the truth(what we already knew). He's in love with Clarke. He also told us why he was so determined to get that stupid door open. He thinks that because we left Clarke on earth, that life is giving him an opportunity to SAVE lives. Because he thinks that he has taken to many lives and not saved any; when the truth is, he has saved so many lives, not just take them away.  
I want to go back down to earth, but I still need one year to get the rocket ready. We all miss Octavia, Kane, Miller, Abby, Jackson, and so on. I want to see if there any trees left.  
After one hour, Bellamy speaks up. I have headphones on so I can't hear him until I take them off and ask him if he could repeat what he just said.  
"Sorry I had my headphones on. What's up?" I ask him.  
"I said that I just heard footsteps. I just don't know where." Bellamy tells.  
"MURPHY, IF YOU ARE TRYING TO SCARE US, ITS NOT GOING TO WORK!" I yell in the other direction.  
I hear nothing from Murphy or the others, but we can still hear footsteps.  
Bellamy radios in all the others to come to the wall, but the footsteps stop. 5 minutes later, they are all at the wall, and they all look like if they were woken up.  
"what the hell is going on?" Murphy asks.  
"We heard footsteps and thought you guys were trying to scare us," Bellamy resondes to Murphy  
Monty looked like he was about to say something but it was cut off by the footsteps again, but this time they were closer. We then heard mumbling on the other side of the wall." Get a gun and hide, we have no idea who is behind that door," right then a door opens, and a little girl is coming out of the door, turns around, sees us and oh my god. Why does she look so much like Bellamy?  
TO BE CONTINUED.....


End file.
